The Fear
, known for his superhuman speed and agility, as well as his freakish, fearsome appearance, was known as the "Spider Soldier" of the Cobra Unit. His elbows were double jointed, and he had a long, lizard-like tongue, forked through surgery, that he could use to grasp objects. Capable of dislocating his joints at will, he was able to crawl, flip, and leap with extreme agility in the manner of a spider, as well as climbing and jumping around in trees with ease. The Fear is somehow able to run on water. He also used a variety of zip lines to enhance his mobility as well as hang upside down and ambush enemies, which he uses to capture Sokolov. As with the other members of the Cobra Unit, his codename came from the emotion he conveyed while on the battlefield, the fear that he instilled in others with his freakish appearance and movements. Biography The Fear was armed with two crossbows. The larger of the two was called William Tell, and the smaller was called Little Joe. Some of their bolts were coated with the venom of a number of poisonous animals. He also employed frag grenade arrows, as well as white-phosphorus grenade arrows. Due to his speed and flexibility, he was also extremely formidable at unarmed combat. To inspire fear in his enemies, The Fear used a prototype stealth camouflage, which rendered him virtually invisible by bending light around his body. However, being that his stealth camouflage's technology was "in development" during the events of Operation Snake Eater, it quickly drained his stamina and he would get hungry fairly often. He was also a master at creating boobytraps, and many are set in the area of the jungle where he battled Naked Snake. After ambushing Snake after his meeting with Granin, he shot Snake in the leg with a dart that was coated in the venom of the Brazilian Wandering Spider, causing Snake to hallucinate and making the upcoming fight even more of a challenge. However, despite his enormous advantage, he was ultimately defeated by Snake. Upon his death, the microbomb all of the Cobra Unit members were equipped with detonates, destroying himself in a lethal shower of his remaining crossbow bolts. The Boss then retrieved his crossbow from the forest, bringing them to Colonel Volgin as proof of his death. Ocelot used it when talking to EVA. Gameplay *An easy stamina kill can be achieved by using rotten or poison food. When The Fear is low on stamina, he will temporarily ignore the battle and search for food. If the player throws rotten or poison food out, The Fear will run towards it and eat it, making him puke a second later causing a good amount of stamina damage. **When going through the battlefield at night, en route to Graniny Gorki lab, there are many poison dart frogs, which can be shot and killed to be used in the battle, and during the battle, there are several fly agaric mushrooms, which can be used to poison The Fear if he manages to restore his stamina. *Another fast way to kill him is by using the fake death pill. After Snake uses it, The Fear will come out of his hiding place and turn his back on him in disappointment, leaving him open for an attack. *Throwing a stun grenade at him will cause his stamina to drain with any weapon. *If Snake does not remove the arrows, they will stick on his body during the rest of the game. *The Fear will also notice that if the player is using Camouflague, he will laugh and say, "How pathetic. I guess you're full of Fear already!" See Also * Cobra Unit de:The Fear Category:MGS3 Characters Category:Game Boss Category:Killed by Big Boss